<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mortal Kombat 11: Dawn of an Era by SineDiego</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124027">Mortal Kombat 11: Dawn of an Era</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineDiego/pseuds/SineDiego'>SineDiego</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Assumes you know the stories of MK9-11, Fantasy, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineDiego/pseuds/SineDiego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how the events of MK 11 Aftermath play out, going off of the good ending. But how much will things be different if Aftermath was built of the best ending, with Liu Kang having Kitana by his side? (this story assumes you have played or watched the stories of Mortal Kombats 9 to 11.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canon Relationships - Relationship, Maybe some others depending on how things play out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <strong>Mortal Kombat 11: Dawn of an Era</strong>
      </p><p>Description: We all know how the events of Aftermath play out, going off of the good ending. But how will things be different if Aftermath was built of the best ending, with Liu Kang having Kitana by his side?</p><p>
        <strong>Author's Note: So then. This was something that has been stewing inside my brain for quite a while. While MK 11 is an amazing game (warts and all), and the Aftermath story expansion was a welcome surprise, I was also surprised that they went with the regular good ending instead of the best one. So I decided to write down an interpretation of how Aftermath would go down should it go off that ending.</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>This means that this story is assuming you have played the story modes of the last three MK games, or at least watched the story through alternate means such as YouTube. Also, I'll just say this the one time:</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>Disclaimer: The following is a fan-made story. Mortal Kombat and its characters are owned by NetherRealm Studios and Warner Bros Interactive. Please support the official releases, for they are very enjoyable games.</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning</strong>
      </p><p>Floating among the infinity of space, rests a single flattened plain of meteor rock with crystals jutting out of it. On that rock, a massive hourglass filled with sand sits right in the middle.</p><p>Looking right at it is a shirtless man of Asian descent, whose white hair is tied in a bun on top, and divine power flowing right out of him. He looked on at the hourglass with apprehension in his eyes.</p><p>To his right, a woman in blue and grey clothing grabbed hold of his hand while he was distracted. He turned around to see her, a gentle smile on his face.</p><p>"Are you ready, Kitana?" He asked her.</p><p>"Yes, Liu Kang." The woman known as Kitana answered. "But no matter how we sculpt the Sands, we cannot plan for every possibility. Mortals will make their own choices. And new evils will arise."</p><p>"That is true." The divine being known as Liu Kang said, while gripping Kitana's other hand. "But in the end, each realm must choose its own destiny. And whatever those choices are, we will face them together."</p><p>Kitana smiled back at Liu Kang, all doubt erased in both their minds. "Then together… let's begin."</p><p>Liu Kang let go of Kitana's hands and walked towards the Hourglass. He then raised his hands towards the Hourglass and channeled his power towards it. The sand inside starts to move, beginning to alter time and resetting the universe to the beginning.</p><p>But during this sculpting, the glass on the Hourglass started to crack, and Liu Kang was starting to meet resistance from within it.</p><p>Kitana looked on with worry. "What is wrong? The Hourglass is starting to look damaged!"</p><p>"Do not worry; I shall get control back quickly." Liu Kang grunted out in reassurance. But within him, he also felt concern. He knew instinctively that something was wrong, but felt like he could regain control.</p><p>Suddenly, a fiery portal opened up along the edge of the meteor platform!</p><p>"Cease, Liu Kang, before you doom us all!" A voice shouted out from within the portal!</p><p>Kitana instinctively went in front of Liu Kang, her battle fans unfolded and readied. She glared intensely at the portal, and the three shadows inside it.</p><p>"Reveal yourselves at once!" Kitana yelled out.</p><p>The three shadows walked towards both Liu Kang and Kitana. And as they approached, their appearances and identities became more apparent.</p><p>The figure on the left hummed with a similar divine power as Liu Kang. He wore his white hair in a braid down his back, wore a blue embroidered vest over a white shirt, and had a short sword sheathed on his right.</p><p>The one on the right wore a black headband around his dark hair and an open grey vest over his bare chest. On his back was a stylized club and two small tomahawk axes.</p><p>The figure in the center was what drew the most shock from the two Keepers of Time. He was an elderly man of Asian descent, with grey aged hair paired with a long mustache and beard on his equally aged face. He wore a robe primarily yellow in colour with red and blue.</p><p>"Fujin? Nightwolf? SHANG TSUNG?! What are you-" Liu Kang asked aloud in total surprise.</p><p>"Stop your magic at once!" Shang Tsung commanded. "Otherwise, the Hourglass will shatter!"</p><p>Kitana brought one of her fan blades up to Shang Tsung's throat, anger emanating off her. "Why should we take ANYTHING we say as truth, after all the lies and deceptions?"</p><p>"Because the existence of all things will end if the Hourglass is destroyed, my own included." Shang Tsung replied, his tone calm despite the danger he is in. "If nothing else, trust in my own desire for self-preservation."</p><p>"As unlikely as it sounds, he is correct." Fujin intercedes. "Please, Liu Kang. You must stop working your magic on the hourglass." He begged.</p><p>Liu Kang looked at Fujin to see if there was any deception, then looked at Nightwolf, who nodded in agreement. He glared at the Hourglass for a bit longer, then stopped channeling his divine power onto the Hourglass, which halted the cracks forming on the glass.</p><p>"Talk, sorcerer." Liu Kang commanded Shang Tsung.</p><p>"My thanks." Shang Tsung curtly replied, while backing himself away from Kitana's fan on his throat. He then turned his attention towards Liu Kang. "In destroying Kronika, you also destroyed her crown. Without the extra power it provides, you cannot restart history safely. And if you try to do so without it, the strain will destroy the Hourglass. All realms will be erased."</p><p>"... is this true, Fujin?" Kitana asked the wind god.</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes." Fujin answered. "Kronika's entire plan was reliant upon that crown, and her every action was to ensure its preparation. Even a being as powerful as her would not dare restart history without it. And as you can see," he continued, pointing at the cracked Hourglass, "this is what happens otherwise."</p><p>Liu Kang looked at the three with confusion. "How do you know all this?" he asked.</p><p>Nightwolf stepped forward. "Kronika came to each of us, as well as others, with an offer. Aid her, and we will be offered a place in her New Era. Those of us who refused were banished to a Void beyond time." he explained.</p><p>"From there," Fujin added, "we could witness the events leading up to your siege of her Keep, but could not intervene. It was, in a word, maddening that we could not help."</p><p>"But then, you killed Kronika." Shang Tsung said. "It weakened the dimensional walls of the Void, allowing us the opportunity to escape to the Hourglass."</p><p>"Very well, then. Since you know so much about the Hourglass, HOW do you propose we use it to fix history?" Liu Kang asked the sorcerer.</p><p>Shang Tsung smirked. "With the Crown, of course." He answered, as if it was the most obvious thing.</p><p>Liu Kang looked incredulous. "But we just finished talking about how the Crown is destroyed!"</p><p>"In our present." Shang Tsung rebutted. "But NOT in our past. While history cannot without the Crown, you CAN send travelers back into the current timeline."</p><p>"I see where you are going with this." Kitana said, hope in her voice. "All Liu Kang has to do is rewind time to just before his fight with Kronika, and defeat her in such a way that leaves her crown intact! Then we can use it to fix history properly!"</p><p>"That will not work, my princess." Shang Tsung said. "That would leave far too much to chance; he was barely able to defeat her while she had the Crown under her control. No, to ensure your victory, the Crown must be claimed BEFORE Kronika ever gets her hands on it."</p><p>Liu Kang walked up to Shang Tsung. "And how do you propose we go about that?" he asked.</p><p>"Send me back to the past. I will infiltrate my island, and lie in wait for the Crown to reach its full power. Once it does, I will steal it away before Cetrion can claim it, and deliver it to you once you join us in the past. That shall leave the rest of us free to join up with the rest of the Forces of Light and lay siege to Kronika's keep. You were able to defeat her without the Crown before; WITH it, a Flawless Victory is assured. With both the Crown and the Hourglass under your control, you can mend history to your whim."</p><p>Kitana glared daggers at the sorcerer. "... Why should we believe a single word you say, you duplicitous snake? For all we know, you could simply steal away the Crown for yourself and use it to claim the Hourglass for yourself!"</p><p>"Because, my princess, this "Snake" has toiled beside Kronika, learning many of her secrets. I know them well. And besides…"</p><p>Shang Tsung squeezed his hands so hard that blood was starting to come out of them.</p><p>"She has sculpted and manipulated my entire existence to serve her; made me desire to steal and hoard souls so that she can forge her Crown." His voice took on a combination of pure venomous malice, and even a bit of despair. "And once I served that purpose, she threw me away as if I was garbage. I, the greatest sorcerer in all the realms, was a mere pawn in her game!" Suddenly, magic started forming within his hands on pure instinct! "All I desire now is for that wretch of a Titan to pay for her crimes against me, and for me to finally gain control of my destiny for the first time in my benighted life!"</p><p>Kitana looked absolutely shocked. "... that is true?"</p><p>Liu Kang laid his hand on Kitana's shoulder. "It is. Kronika admitted as much to my revenant self. The memory is clear as day to me."</p><p>Liu Kang then turned his attention to the others. "Kitana and I will need to talk about this plan. It should not take too long."</p><p>The two of them went over to the other side of the platform to have their talk, leaving the other three alone.</p><p>Nightwolf turned his attention to Shang Tsung once the others began their secret talk. "You may have won over both Kitana and Liu Kang with your sob story, sorcerer, but I remain unconvinced."</p><p>Shang Tsung glared at Nightwolf, while using his magic to heal his hands. "Believe what you wish. If nothing else, trust that I DO wish to reclaim my control over my destiny. No price is too great for that."</p><p>"And once you do, you'll go right back into your malevolent ways. Claim that Kronika is the reason for your evil all you want; I know you'll fall right back into that the second it's convenient."</p><p>"Our alliance is only temporary, Shaman. Have no illusions otherwise." Shang Tsung finished, turning away from Nightwolf and retreating into his thoughts.</p><p>"Of that, you can be certain." Fujin said. "And the second it has concluded, we will be ready.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <em>Some minutes later</em>
      </p><p>Liu Kang and Kitana walked back towards the others, still talking to each other.</p><p>"You are certain this will work, Liu Kang?" Kitana asked.</p><p>"I understand your misgivings, but it is certainly the best chance we got to set things right." Liu Kang answered.</p><p>"It is still extremely risky."</p><p>"But the risk will be worth it in the end. I promise."</p><p>Kitana sighed deeply, but smiled in the end. "I believe you. Let us now save our worlds."</p><p>"Thank you. Just, say nothing to Nightwolf or Fujin until the time is right."</p><p>The two of them finally reached the others.</p><p>"Shang Tsung, we have decided to proceed with your plan." Liu Kang decided.</p><p>Shang Tsung bowed to Liu Kang mockingly. "I am glad you decided to see wisdom."</p><p>Liu Kang detected the mockery, but chose to ignore it. "But you will not go alone. Kitana, Fujin and Nightwolf shall accompany you to the timeline, to ensure that nothing goes wrong."</p><p>Kitana, Fujin and Nightwolf nodded in agreement, while Shang Tsung smiled a knowing smile. "As I figured they would. I shall gladly welcome their assistance. As for yourself?"</p><p>"I will have to remain behind to operate the Hourglass, and to make sure it is not further damaged when I transport you all to the past. Once you have acquired the Crown, I shall join you."</p><p>Liu Kang then turned towards the Hourglass, and started channeling his power towards it. "I shall endeavour to send you all to after the time merger. It should give you all ample time to reach the Island and claim the Crown before Cetrion takes it."</p><p>Nightwolf let a small smile form on his face. "Your confidence is inspiring."</p><p>"As the Keeper of Time, I am still a novice. Still, my thanks."</p><p>"You are welcome, my friend. May the Great Spirit protect us."</p><p>"May she protect us all. I have faith you all will succeed in this daunting task."</p><p>Liu Kang then started tapping into the Hourglass's power, and calling forth the sands within it.</p><p>The four kombatants were slowly engulfed by the Sands of Time, and were sent off to the past.</p><p>
        <em>To be Continued.</em>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back to the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <strong>Chapter 2: Back to the Past</strong>
      </p><p>Soon, the Sands of Time stopped surrounding Kitana, Fujin, Nightwolf and Shang Tsung, and dispersed.</p><p>The first thing the four noticed was that they were in the middle of a dusty arena, with a pitched, bloody battle raging around them! The fighting was so intense that no one noticed the new arrivals.</p><p>"The Koliseum!" Kitana exclaimed. "We have actually arrived in the past!"</p><p>"But at what point in time?" Shang Tsung asked.</p><p>"Immediately after the time merger, yes? There was a battle happening here not long after it occurred." Fujin answered, somewhat unsure.</p><p>Nightwolf looked around, and saw something that surprised him! "No, look!" he said, while pointing at something.</p><p>He was pointing at a stockade, that the Jade of this time was trying to open. It was being occupied...</p><p>By Kotal Kahn!</p><p>"This is much later than that! This is the second battle, where I finally put an end to Shao Kahn!" Kitana said, worry in her voice!</p><p>"That fool Liu Kang brought us to the wrong battle! This means we have little time to spare!" Shang Tsung angrily exclaimed. "We need to escape quickly, while we remain unnoticed!"</p><p>"Why not remain here and assist with the battle? With our help, we can end this more quickly!" Kitana said.</p><p>"Think!" Shang Tsung said angrily, grabbing hold of Kitana's shoulders. "If we alter the outcome of this battle in any way, if we are even seen, then Kronika will know! She might figure out our objective, and send Cetrion to guard the Crown until it's ready!"</p><p>"Making our mission all the more difficult, if not impossible." Fujin added. "I agree with the sorcerer, Kitana. We must remain hidden until the time is right!"</p><p>"... very well." Kitana conceded. "Let us escape through the beast pen beneath here." she added, pointing towards a wooden door on the floor.</p><p>The four time travelers rushed towards the open door on the ground. Along the way, Kitana grabbed an ornate face mask from a slain Osh-Tekk soldier and placed it on her face.</p><p>But the four were so focused on escaping, they failed to notice that they were spotted.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>The being that spotted them was a most peculiar creature. The glowing orange eyes he sported were unique enough, but his most distinctive feature were the six arms he had; four of them holding daggers and a chain flail.</p><p>'Was that who I thought it was?' The creature thought to himself, as he casually plunged a knife inside the skull of a warrior who was about to ambush him. 'I must inspect this for myself.'</p>
<hr/><p>
        <em>Moments later</em>
      </p><p>The four time travelers were beneath the Koliseum grounds, walking past the cages that contained massive, battle-scarred rat monsters. One such creature tried to jump at them, but were stopped by the reinforced metal bars. The four walked passed them, unshaken by the attempt.</p><p>"It looks like we were able to escape the fight un-detected." Shang Tsung noted. He then turned his attention to Kitana, a bemused smile on his face. "And it looks like you picked up a souvenir, Princess."</p><p>"If we are to remain hidden, it is best that I obscure my identity. The others will question your sudden appearance as it is; revealing myself to them will make things even worse." Kitana explained.</p><p>"That foresight might be for the best, Kitana." Nightwolf complimented. "But the question now, is where do we go from here?"</p><p>"If memory serves me correct, there is a doorway down here where the beast tamers bring in the latest monsters they have captured from the wilderness." Shang Tsung answered. "If Kotal hasn't changed that in his remodeling of the Koliseum, we can make our escape-"</p><p>"SHANG TSUNG!"</p><p>The four warriors jumped in surprise, and turned around to see who shouted at them, while taking on kombat stances.</p><p>The one that shouted at them was the six-armed creature from above!</p><p>"Well well, Shao Kahn's personal Kollector." Shang Tsung coolly identified.</p><p>"Where have you been hiding all this time? Why do you consort with Earthrealmers? And who is the masked woman? What scheme are you planning?" The Kollector demanded in a rapid-fire manner.</p><p>Nightwolf stepped forward in front of Shang Tsung. "Our business is not yours, Kollector." He answered.</p><p>"Wrong, Earthrealmer!" The Kollector sharply rebutted. "My business is collecting what Shao Kahn wants, and he will most certainly want to reclaim his sorcerer. He is a major investment of his time and power, one that the Kahn will pay most handsomely to have reclaimed."</p><p>Shang Tsung sported a smile filled with malice in response to the declaration, and channeled green magical energy in his hands. "And you think YOU will be the one to "collect" me?" He asked.</p><p>Nightwolf grabbed hold of one of his tomahawks and pointed it at the Kollector. "Stand aside, Kollector. You are outnumbered, and outmatched."</p><p>"Am I, now?" The Kollector asked rhetorically. He then raised one of his hands and snapped his fingers, magical energy forming from them.</p><p>Suddenly, the locks on three of the cages were broken open! And the three giant rat monsters inside them leaped out, mouths drooling in hunger! They instantly charged towards Fujin, Shang Tsung and the masked Kitana, who prepared themselves for kombat against the beasts. Nightwolf, meanwhile, tried to charge at the Kollector, but was forced to stop to dodge a swing of the creature's chain flail.</p><p>"These are truly strange days. What do you stand to profit by aiding a traitor like him?" The Kollector asked.</p><p>"We share the same goal: Kronika's defeat and the restoration of history!" Nightwolf answered, while going into his kombat stance.</p><p>The Kollector stuck his two top arms inside the bag and pulled out two shotel daggers. "Then you shall be partners in death!" He shouted, then charged at Nightwolf!</p>
<hr/><p>
        <em>
          <strong>FIGHT!</strong>
        </em>
      </p><p>Kollector turned his daggers into a reverse grip, and tried to plunge them inside Nightwolf's shoulders, but he hopped backwards to avoid the attack. The second he landed, Nightwolf suddenly glowed green and charged right into Kollector with a shoulder tackle!</p><p>
        <em>FWOOSH!</em>
      </p><p>The tackle smashed right into Kollector and knocked him to the ground, dropping his daggers in the process! Nightwolf ran right towards the downed Kollector, and raised his foot to stomp down on his head!</p><p>But Kollector was faster. He plunged his hand inside his satchel and pulled out a peculiar lantern glowing with energy. He slammed it down, and he disappeared in a flash of green fire.</p><p>
        <em>SMASH!</em>
      </p><p>Nightwolf's foot slammed the empty ground. Shaking off the momentary throb of pain shooting up said foot, Nightwolf looked around, trying to spot where the Kollector disappeared to. He then heard a sound of metal slicing through the air! He turned around, and saw a circular blade coming right at him! He ducked right under it at the last second, the blade passing over his head harmlessly.</p><p>"Not fast enough, creature!" Nightwolf taunted!</p><p>Kollector responded by growling, then he took out several vials from within his satchel, one in each of his four hands. These vials were glowing with green fire inside them. Kollector proceeded to toss these vials at Nightwolf. For each one he tossed, a replacement vial was conjured in the emptied hand!</p><p>Nightwolf started easily dodging the barrage of vials, but each one that hit the ground exploded in green fire that threatened to burn him deeply!</p><p>'I need to close the distance!' Nightwolf thought to himself in a panic. Nightwolf stuck out his chest, which glowed with the same green energy as before. He then ran straight towards the Kollector.</p><p>Kollector grinned and tried to hit Nightwolf head-on with a vial, but the second the vial touched Nightwolf's green aura, it bounced off of him and headed straight back to the Kollector!</p><p>"GAH!" Kollector painfully cried out when the vial struck the Kollector in the chest, slightly burning him in the process.</p><p>While the Kollector recoiled from the hit, Nightwolf closed the distance, and struck Kollector with a three punch combo, the third one landing right in the stomach! Kollector bent forward in pain, gasping out the breath inside him!</p><p>Nightwolf then attempted to strike Kollector in the chin with a rising knee, but Kollector stopped the attack by grabbing hold of Nightwolf's leg with his lower two arms! He then brought the hands of his upper arms together, and smashed Nightwolf's head in with a krushing hammer blow!</p><p>
        <em>KRUNCH!</em>
      </p><p>While Nightwolf was stunned from that blow, Kollector effortlessly lifted him up with his two top arms, and shot blue magic into the helpless Nightwolf, damaging him further! Afterwards, he tossed him down into the ground.</p><p>Nightwolf, to his credit, was able to stand back up quickly, but was clutching his head in pain, even more dazed from the previous attacks.</p><p>"We've wasted enough time! This fight has to end now!" Nightwolf said mostly to himself while trying to get his bearings straight.</p><p>"I agree, Earthrealmer." Kollector said, while bringing out his chain flail. "Do me a favour and die quickly!" He yelled out while charging blue magic into the mace, preparing it to shoot out at Nightwolf's head.</p><p>Nightwolf was prepared to dodge the attack, but suddenly a bladed fan shot past him and towards Kollector! He was forced to dodge the oncoming fan, dissipating the magic inside his flail.</p><p>The masked Kitana stepped forth, her other, blood-soaked fan at the ready to cut down Kollector. Behind her laid the decapitated body of the rat monster that tried to devour her. "Catch your breath, Nightwolf. I'll help you against this wretch!"</p><p>Kollector tilted his head in curiosity. "You strike me as familiar, woman. Why hide your visage behind a mask?" he asked, while arming himself with more daggers from within his satchel.</p><p>"I am not beholden to you! Prepare yourself!" Kitana answered. At the same time, she made a flourishing motion with her empty hand, and the fan she threw jumped back into it.</p><p>The second the fan was back in her hand, she charged at Kollector and tried to slash at him with the fans. The Kollector met each fan swing with a dagger, parrying each strike.</p><p>This continued on for several seconds, until one of the fan blades scratched him in the chest. The Kollector clutched his chest, then wildly swung one of his daggers at Kitana's head. While he missed, it was enough to knock the mask right off Kitana's face, revealing herself.</p><p>"Kitana? But, you are up in the Koliseum, fighting Shao Kahn! And you do not look like the revenant that is loyal to her father! How can this…?"</p><p>Kollector's eyes widened in realization.</p><p>"Of course! You remind me of Kitana, you even use her weapons with her skill, yet you hide your appearance! Which can only mean…"</p><p>Kitana looked on, a bead of nervous sweat forming on her brow.</p><p>"... that you're yet another of Shang Tsung's flesh pit creations!"</p><p>"... what?" Kitana said with dull surprise. Nightwolf looked on with equal confusion.</p><p>"So THAT is the sorcerer's scheme! He is betting on Kotal and Kitana winning against Shao Kahn! And since she'll be ingratiated into Kotal's regime, Shang Tsung will replace her with you! Allowing him to influence Outworld hidden from sight!"</p><p>"... and you put that all together solely from my appearance and actions?" Kitana asked incredulously.</p><p>"Do not mock me, mutant! I am a Naknada of many talents! Being knowledgeable in politics and espionage is just some of them!" Kollector yelled out in anger.</p><p>"... I am done with you, creature."</p><p>Kitana suddenly swung both of her fans at the same time, cutting deep into Kollector's chest. She followed that up with two swift kicks, and a palm strike so devastating that it shattered several of Kollector's ribs!</p><p>
        <em>CRACK!</em>
      </p><p>The force of the strike sent Kollector right into a wall, slumping down from all the damage taken! He tried to pick himself up from the wall, but…</p><p>
        <em>FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH!</em>
      </p><p>Four energy arrows flew towards Kollector and struck him on each of his arms, pinning him to the wall!</p><p>"GAAHHHHH!"</p><p>The sheer pain of four arrows being embedded in the Kollector was enough for him to pass out!</p>
<hr/><p>Nightwolf stood behind Kitana, holding a bow made of the same energy as the arrows. "Thank you, Great Spirit." He chanted out, as the bow dissipated.</p><p>On the other side of the room. Fujin and Shang Tsung finished off the last of the rat monsters. The four warriors reconvened as Fujin used his divine power to heal the injuries Nighwolf took in his fight; the others being well off by comparison.</p><p>Above them, the floor shook mightily as a great cheer resounded throughout the Koliseum!</p><p>Kitana smiled at the sound as she put back on the mask that was knocked off earlier. "It seems history has repeated once more. My past self has defeated Shao Kahn!"</p><p>Shang Tsung smirked knowingly. "But of course. He always had more ego than actual skill."</p><p>"And while the crowd is distracted, we have a better chance of leaving without being spotted by somebody else. Let's go!" Fujin said.</p><p>With that, Shang Tsung led the others towards the exit he had mentioned before, escaping the Koliseum.</p><p>
        <em>To be Continued.</em>
      </p>
<hr/><p><strong>AN</strong>: <strong>Ah, the first proper fight scene I committed to words! Hopefully I was able to make it entertaining for you all.</strong></p><p>
        <strong>As those who have played the games likely have noticed, it's not an exact 1-to-1 conversion of a proper Kombat. While some moves are indeed from the game, some of them are altered to various degrees. After all, Nightwolf being able to keep his reflector on while charging his opponent might be a bit on the OP side. Same with Kollector using his teleport while on the ground and tossing out multiple fire vials at the same time. And having a third kombatant suddenly charge in to help her friend is something that only happens in cutsenes. But I believe that limiting myself STRICTLY to techniques that one can use in-game would be too boring and a touch too predictable, so I allowed myself to get creative with them. Hopefully you guys are cool with that.</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>See you next chapter!</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>Sine</strong>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <strong>Chapter 3: The Plans</strong>
      </p><p>"No! We're already here later than we were meant to be!" Nightwolf exclaimed.</p><p>The four warriors are at the outskirts of the capital city. They are debating what their next course of action should be, considering that they arrived much later in time than expected.</p><p>"Let us just go to the island and claim the Crown! No detours!" Nightwolf continued.</p><p>"Our rather… public arrival at the Koliseum has made that impossible." Shang Tsung rebutted. "If the Kollector was able to spot us, then it's very likely others have too. Kronika will learn of this from the Outworlders loyal to her, and she'll most likely send Cetrion to guard the Crown until it is ready."</p><p>"And our combined power will not be enough to overcome her." Fujin added in agreement. "We will need help."</p><p>"But whose help?!" Nightwolf asked. "We cannot recruit any of our allies without altering this timeline's events. And even if we do try, they'll never believe us. They'll think this is a scheme of Kronika's!"</p><p>Shang Tsung stood up and walked past Nightwolf, deep in thought. Eventually, he came up with an idea, a smile forming on his face.</p><p>"... Sindel."</p><p>The other three warriors look at him in disbelief.</p><p>"Mother?!" Kitana asked in shock.</p><p>"... isn't she on Kronika's side? Even if she wasn't, she's a revenant!" Nightwolf said.</p><p>"A revenant that plays no significant role in the battles ahead, and thus can be recruited without altering events. As for her status as a revenant…" Shang Tsung paused, letting the moment hang for dramatic effect.</p><p>"... I can restore her back to life."</p><p>Kitana was even more shocked at this declaration. "You speak the truth?! How can you do this when all the others could not?!"</p><p>"Because I have worked with Quan Chi for a time during the time he was allied with us at the tournaments." Shang Tsung answered. "I have become familiar with how his unique brand of magic works as a result. With a particular ritual I have in mind, I can restore her body to true life, and expunge the necromantic magics that bind her to the Nether Realm."</p><p>"Have you any idea how risky this is? Sindel was Shao Kahn's empress; his equal in evil!" Fujin brought up.</p><p>"FUJIN!" Kitana snapped at him.</p><p>"I do not mean to offend, Kitana. But I was only speaking the truth."</p><p>"Only because he had her bewitched." Shang Tsung explained. "Besides, that bewitchment was overridden by the revenant curse. Once she is resurrected, she will return to her original, more virtuous personality."</p><p>Fujin was unconvinced. "And how do you suppose we detain her? She was powerful enough to slay most of Earthrealm's champions single-handedly, including her own daughter! It was only through Nightwolf's sacrifice that she was stopped back then!"</p><p>"Which is PRECISELY the kind of power we need to match Cetrion." Shang Tsung emphasized. "I will not delude you; it will be difficult. But Sindel is the key to our victory."</p><p>"... what sort of ritual will you perform to restore her?" Kitana asked hesitatingly.</p><p>"It will require two crucial components." Shang Tsung began to explain. "First, we will need Earthrealm's Jinsei. Its divine properties will purify and restore her body. But it will not be enough to break Quan Chi's spell over her soul. To do that, we will need Outworld's Soul Chamber. With its energies enhancing the Jinsei waters even further, combined with the Chamber's own healing properties, it will fully heal her soul and cleanse it of all outside influence."</p><p>Kitana, in sheer disbelief, leaned against a nearby tree. "... this is unreal. I can finally have my mother back after so long." she whispered to herself.</p><p>Nightwolf remained unsure, pacing around and trying to think of a better plan. Fujin, on the other hand, looked convinced.</p><p>"Do you have another plan, Nightwolf. A better one?"</p><p>After another minute, Nightwolf sighed in resignation. "... I do not."</p><p>"If I may add something…" Kitana interrupted.</p><p>"What is it, my princess?" Shang Tsung asked.</p><p>Kitana looked sternly at the sorcerer. "Spare me the shallow flattery. I only wanted to ask: How many times can you perform this ritual?"</p><p>Shang Tsung looked thoughtful. "That would depend on how much Jinsei we acquire. Why?"</p><p>Kitana walked away from the tree, also in deep thought while looking at the ground. "So, if you only need a certain amount of Jinsei to restore my mother, and we have enough of it left over…"</p><p>Nightwolf caught on to her implication. "Are you saying…?"</p><p>"... then we can restore more than just my mother!" Kitana finished, turning to face the others. "There were more revenants than just her that never showed up in the final battles! There's the other Nightwolf, the Lin Kuei warrior that answers to Smoke…"</p><p>"And Kurtis Stryker, that police officer that aided us during the invasion!" Nightwolf added.</p><p>"That would make four kombatants we can save! That will effectively double our numbers!" Fujin said with excitement.</p><p>Shang Tsung took some time to consider this new possibility. "... it can conceivably be done, but that would depend on how quickly we can find them, if at all. And if we're too injured or overwhelmed while taking down Sindel, we won't have a chance to acquire any others."</p><p>"Any one we can rescue would better our chances, so it's worth the risk." Kitana insisted.</p><p>"... very well. If we are fortunate enough to find any other revenants we can convert, we can try to do so. But the priority must be Sindel." Shang Tsung conceded.</p><p>"Of course." Kitana agreed.</p><p>"A reasonable concession." Fujin agreed.</p><p>"... I still do not like it, but it is reasonable enough." Nightwolf conceded.</p><p>Shang Tsung nodded. "Then we are in agreement."</p><p>Nightwolf then walked up to Shang Tsung and stared intensely at him. "BUT. One hint of betrayal, sorcerer, and WE WILL finish you on the spot and try our luck on our own."</p><p>Shang Tsung smiled smugly at the declaration. "I shall keep that in mind."</p><p>"... then where do we start?"</p><p>"First, we go to Earthrealm to secure enough Jinsei." Shang Tsung said. He then walked away from the group, started channeling magics through his arms, and chanted his spell.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <em>Meanwhile, at Kronika's Keep</em>
      </p><p>The Keeper of Time known as Kronika is working her temporal powers on her Hourglass, shaping within it the grand rewinding ritual to send all of creation to the beginning of time. Beside her floated Cetrion, the Elder Goddess of Virtue and Life, and Kronika's daughter. Kronika is so singularly focused on her task that she barely registered the footsteps that approached her.</p><p>She sighed at being interrupted and turned towards the beings that approached her. They were Geras, Kronika's artificial creation, Frost, the cybernetically enhanced cryomancer…</p><p>And the Kollector, still healing from his previous battle. Kronika raised her eyebrow at the unusual arrival.</p><p>"Report." Kronika curtly commanded.</p><p>"Fujin, Nightwolf, a doppelganger of Kitana, and Shang Tsung. All of them were seen at the Koliseum." Geras reported.</p><p>Kronika's eyes widened, but otherwise did not betray any emotion. "That should not be possible. Those cast into the Void do not return."</p><p>"I thought so as well, but the Kollector has confirmed this with me." Geras said, stepping aside to let the Kollector limp forward. He is the worse for wear after his previous battle; while his arms have recovered from being struck by Nightwolf's arrows, his chest still bears the bruises, burns and cuts from before, and he is having difficulty breathing.</p><p>"I have seen… *gasp* them all with… *gasp* my eyes, my Lady." Kollector painfully breathed out.</p><p>Kronika floated down until she was in front of the Kollector. "I shall confirm this for myself."</p><p>She placed one of her hands on top of the Kollector's head, nearly touching it. She then used her other hand to shoot out a small amount of temporal energy towards the Hourglass.</p><p>The sands within the Hourglass started shifting to show the recent memories of the Kollector from his point-of-view. Kronika, as well as the others within the chamber, saw the events go down, from the second Kollector first spotted Shang Tsung and company in the arena, to when he lost his fight against them.</p><p>Once the memory was over, Kronika removed her hand from the Kollector's head. Worry was etched on her face, and a sinking sense of dread started to form in her stomach. "It can't be…"</p><p>She walked away from the group, and used her temporal powers to open a portal to the Void Beyond Time. She quickly flew through it, then came back out moments later, total shock on her face.</p><p>"HOW?! HOW COULD THEY HAVE POSSIBLY ESCAPED?!" Kronika loudly asked herself, complete frustration etched on her face.</p><p>Cetrion started to look worried herself. "Mother, they are truly gone?"</p><p>"... this massively complicates my plans. All other variables have been considered, but actual escapees from the Void? And all of them powerful enough to change the outcome? And this Kitana doppelganger; she COULD be another of his creations, but..." Kronika said, mostly to herself.</p><p>"If Shang Tsung were to-" Geras began to say.</p><p>"I know full well what he is capable of!" Kronika snapped back angrily. She then took in a calming breath, and regained her composure.</p><p>"We must nip this problem in the bud before it grows out of control." Kronika declared. "Geras, Frost, take with you the revenant Kitana and some Lin Kuei cybers and hunt these interlopers down. Bring them back alive if you can so that I may interrogate them; but ensure that they will not be a problem!"</p><p>"Consider it done." Frost confirmed, bowing out of respect in the process. She and Geras turned around and left the chamber.</p><p>Once they have left, Kronika turned her attention to the Kollector. "Kollector, you are to remain here and guard the keep."</p><p>"But what about Shao Kahn and Outworld? Are you not going to aid him in his time of need?" Kollector asked, perturbed.</p><p>"He had his chance to ensure his place in the New Era, and he failed miserably. But you, you are of greater value to me."</p><p>"I am?"</p><p>Kronika floated down and placed her hand on his shoulder, while putting on an affect of consideration. "You tried to stop the interlopers as soon as you spotted them; and only failed because you were outnumbered and overpowered. And even when you failed, you were able to inform me of this potential disaster in time. That is why I shall reward you."</p><p>"... you will pay me in riches?" Kollector asked with hope.</p><p>"Something even greater: Power. In my New Era, you will be the Emperor of Outworld, and your people will be the masters of all the other races in that realm. Never again will the Naknada be slaves."</p><p>Kollector, despite the pain he is still feeling, smiles with genuine joy at this declaration, and kneeled before Kronika out of gratitude. "You are far too generous, Mistress."</p><p>Kronika smiled at him, then turned her attention to Cetrion. "Daughter, heal the Kollector, and bring him to the other defenders of the Keep. After you do, keep in contact with the revenants on Shang Tsung's Island. It is very likely the sorcerer and his companions will try and steal the Crown for themselves; should they show up, you are to head there and intercept them."</p><p>"Your will be done, Mother." Cetrion said solemnly. She then went over to the Kollector and started healing him with her divine power.</p><p>Kronika then floated back over to the Hourglass, and resumed her work on the rewind ritual. But instead of the calm look she sported earlier, she looked much more worried.</p><p>'These new revelations, I have never had to deal with them the other times I have played back this scenario.' Kronika thought to herself. 'And I cannot back out now and try again, not when everything is almost completed. As much as i'm loath to admit it… my victory is no longer a certainty.'</p><p>
        <em>To be Kontinued.</em>
      </p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>AN: And that makes three! There were more plannings on both sides than actual action taking place, but this is more set-up to how much things will change in the future. And yeah, if our heroes (and sorcerer) pull it off, they can get three more fighters on their side, not just Sindel! But they weren't what you were expecting, were you? ;P</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>Still, don't you worry your pretty little heads. Kombat shall continue in the next chapter!</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>See you next chapter!</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>Sine</strong>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jinsei Struggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: Jinsei Struggle</strong>
</p><p>A careful, seasoned hand was gently guiding an ornate bottle through a serene pool of blue liquid. As soon as the bottle filled up, it was closed with a cork and placed beside several other bottles.</p><p>"Will these be enough?" Fujin, the one that was filling the bottles, asked.</p><p>"Yes, they will be sufficient." Shang Tsung answered. He was so entranced by the Jinsei that was gathered that he subconsciously moved his hand toward one of the bottles. Fujin, noticing this, started placing the bottled Jinsei inside a pouch on his belt, while leering at the sorcerer.</p><p>"I'll stay behind to seal the Grotto. It should not take too long, so your 'aid'," Fujin said, turning to Shang Tsung, "is not required." He then turned his attention to Nightwolf and Kitana. "Go on ahead without me."</p><p>While Nightwolf and Shang Tsung did leave, Kitana remained behind. She was looking around the Dragon Grotto with awe on her face. "This place is magnificent to look at! I never knew such unearthly beauty could exist outside of Edenia!"</p><p>Fujin smiled gently. "I am sure the Shaolin masters would be thrilled at your compliment." He then began channeling his divine power towards the dragon statues, ceasing the flow of Jinsei from them.</p><p>"And this Jinsei." Kitana continued, looking at the blue liquid as it seeped back into the earth. "I feel relaxed and at peace just standing near it."</p><p>"That is due to the nature of the Jinsei. It is, quite literally, the lifeblood of Earthrealm. Each realm has its own lifeforce that sustains it. Even Outworld, for it being a jumbled mass of conquered realms, has its own that its rulers can tap into with its Soul Chamber. But Earth's is unique due to its properties."</p><p>"How so?" Kitana asked, her face showing genuine curiosity.</p><p>"When any mortal being breathes its last," Fujin began to explain, "it leaves behind a portion of its spiritual essence before it departs for the afterlife, which becomes infused into the realm. In a way, it allows a mortal to give back to their home realm after taking from it during the course of its life, and helps infuse said realm with continuing life. But Earthrealm works a bit differently. Through a special process that only the Elder Gods knew of, only a portion of a mortal's essence that is composed of virtue and light is taken from them upon their demise. That way, the essence that becomes the lifeblood of Earthrealm is much more pure and beneficial, becoming Jinsei."</p><p>"Most fascinating." Kitana said, surprise in her voice.</p><p>"We lesser gods are partially made of Jinsei energy, so we need to immerse ourselves with it in order to renew our divine powers. Normally, just being near Jinsei is enough to recharge ourselves, but we need to either bathe or consume it if we are gravely injured or have not recharged ourselves in a very long time." Fujin continued.</p><p>"... which is why you strive so hard to defend Earthrealm from being conquered!" Kitana realized.</p><p>"ONE of the reasons, besides simply wishing to prevent its peoples from being enslaved to a mad warlord. Being merged with Outworld would irreversibly dilute the Jinsei to the point of it no longer being produced. Not only would a large portion of virtue be removed from the universe, we gods would no longer have an earthly way to renew ourselves. We would have to shed our physical bodies and return to the Heavens to do so, and remaking said bodies would take a long time to do so."</p><p>"And while you do so, leaves Earthrealm at the mercies of those who wish to conquer it."</p><p>"Exactly. And while Earthrealm's peoples can certainly take care of itself, especially these last few centuries, they could use all the help they can get." Fujin concluded, as he also finished the sealing of the dragon statues. "Now, I believe we have left the others alone for too long. Shall we?"</p><p>"Let's." Kitana agreed.</p><p>They only took a few steps down the corridor leading to the main dungeon area when they heard the sounds of Kombat!</p><p>"OH NO. We were found out!" Kitana exclaimed with horror!</p><p>"We need to help the others, now!" Fujin declared! The two warriors ran down the corridor as fast as their legs allowed!</p>
<hr/><p>When they arrived at the main area, they found Nightwolf and Shang Tsung in a very difficult spot. They were surrounded on all sides by not only Lin Kuei cyborgs, but also Geras, Frost, and the revenant Kitana. The two were also slightly injured, but not enough to prevent them from fighting on.</p><p>"You both have fought valiantly," Geras said, not yet noticing the new arrivals, "but you are defeated. Surrender now and come with us. Kronika is keen to learn about your escape."</p><p>"We will never talk!" Nightwolf declared. He then noticed Fujin and Kitana's arrival with his peripheral vision, and then smiled. "And we are certainly not done yet!"</p><p>"Such confidence, Nightwolf!" Frost chuckled out. "How long will that hold out once Kronika gets her hands on-"</p><p>
  <em>SLICE! THUNK! THUNK!</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, a wind-sharpened short sword went through Frost's neck, decapitating her! At the same time, two bladed fans embedded themselves in Geras's back and head!</p><p>"Longer than you expected!" Nightwolf exclaimed! He then brought out his club and smacked away the cyborgs that were closest to him! Shang Tsung started shooting magic fireballs at the stunned Geras to press the advantage, while Fujin and Kitana approached the revenant Kitana while she was stunned by the sudden reversal.</p><p>"Tch, I was wondering where the two of you were skulking about." Revenant Kitana said. She then brandished her own fans as the living Kitana called back hers. "But now we can handle the four of you at once."</p><p>"With what numbers, Kitana?" Fujin asked. "Nightwolf is making short work of your machine slaves, Shang Tsung is holding off Geras, and Frost has already been cut down." He continued, pointing at the still standing headless body.</p><p>Without warning, said body's left arm pointed at Fujin and shot out an icicle spear at him! Fujin instinctively parried it with his sword, and it barely sailed past his cheek, leaving him slightly chilled but otherwise unharmed.</p><p>The head of Frost suddenly opened her eyes. "Foolish wind god. I'm much more powerful than even you can imagine!" She said. Her body then walked over to her head and placed it back on her body. "And now, i'll use that power to secure my future!" She then used the jets of her cybernetic body to tackle Fujin to the other side of the chamber!</p><p>This left the two Kitanas alone in the center, staring each other down.</p><p>"I know who you are, abomination. The Kollector warned me that you intend to take out my younger counterpart, then take her place so that Shang Tsung can control Outworld." Revenant Kitana sneered. "As much as I loathe to help that spoiled, traitorous brat, her death will lead to my destruction. Which means I have to cut you down!" Revenant Kitana then suddenly threw her fans at Kitana!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FIGHT!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Kitana lifted her fans up and called on a small whirlwind to deflect the Revenant's attack! She tilted her head, puzzled. "Traitorous? She saved Outworld from Shao Kahn! He was a tyrant that took over your realm and enslaves everyone that he conquers!"</p><p>The Revenant charged at her, growling in rage. "I may not share blood with him, but Shao Kahn is my father!" She called her fans back into her hands and started swiping at Kitana! Kitana blocked each blow, but wasn't able to find an opening which to counter. "He took me in! Raised me! Taught me how to fight! Treated me as royalty when he had no reason to! Yet despite all he had done for me, I betrayed him! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AS A RESULT!" She roared out! She then called on her own wind to spin herself around, landing two kicks to Kitana and knocking her to the ground!</p><p>The Revenant tried to lunge at Kitana while she was on the ground, but Kitana was able to kick her away with both her legs, and got up swiftly.</p><p>"Is that why you're so angry? Because you blame yourself for ending up like this?" Kitana asked her Revenant self.</p><p>The Revenant had a look of sadness on her face once she heard the question. "... yes. Because if I had just done my job," She suddenly blurted out, some form of malice taking over her, "if I had killed Liu Kang when I met him instead of falling for him, I wouldn't be in this cursed state!"</p><p>The Revenant steeled her resolve, and stared intently at Kitana. "Why am I even telling you this? You're just another flesh pit duplicate I need to cut down. And once I do, i'll make SURE Kronika's new era occurs, where my life will finally be back to normal!"</p><p>Kitana too steeled her resolve, and replaced one of her fans with a sai. "You have no idea how misinformed you are. For your sake, i'll try to make this quick."</p><p>The Revenant scoffed at Kitana. "So not only are you a clone, you fight with a sai as well? This must be a common trait with you clones."</p><p>"It is more than a mere decoration!" Suddenly, Kitana disappeared in a flash of pink energy!</p><p>The Revenant looked around, trying to find Kitana. "Come out, coward, and face your end with SOME-"</p><p>
  <em>BASH!</em>
</p><p>Kitana flew down from the top of the arena and kicked her Revenant square in the head! While the Revenant was still standing from that strike, Kitana followed up by stabbing her in the gut with the sai, then knocking her in the air with an upward fan swing!</p><p>The Revenant stood up afterwards, bleeding from her stomach but otherwise able to keep fighting. "Heh, the one good thing about this curse is that it takes a LOT more to take me down!" She then turned around, and used a gust of wind to propel herself behind first into Kitana!</p><p>
  <em>BASH!</em>
</p><p>This quick attack struck Kitana head-on! While Kitana stumbled back from the hit, the Revenant disappeared in a burst of blue energy and appeared above Kitana! She dove down feet first to try and cave in Kitana's head!</p><p>
  <em>GRASP!</em>
</p><p>But Kitana was able to grab onto the Revenant's legs at the last second!</p><p>The Revenant looked down at Kitana in disbelief. "No one has ever stopped that before!"</p><p>Kitana smiled behind her facemask. "Guess that makes me no one!" She then used this moment to tighten her grip on the Revenant's legs, and threw her across the room!</p><p>She used this moment to quickly look around and see how the others were faring in their battles.</p><p>All the Lin Kuei cybers were destroyed, Fujin was slightly battered while holding a cut arm, and Frost was sparking from all the major injuries she sported. He was doing just fine.</p><p>Shang Tsung and Nightwolf, on the other hand, were struggling against the immortal Geras. Though they were able to land many grievous blows against the construct, he kept healing from them as if nothing happened.</p><p>This glance around the battlefield only took half a second, then Kitana turned to her Revenant, picking herself up off the floor. 'Time to end this!' She thought to herself.</p><p>Kitana folded up her fans and threw them at her Revenant, embedding them in her chest! She then ran up to her and drop-kicked the blades deeper inside her!</p><p>"AGGGH!" The Revenant cried out in pain, dropping her fans in the process!</p><p>Kitana then swiftly picked up those same fans, folded them up, and jammed them inside the Revenant's shoulder blades! Using those same blades as leverage, she forcibly slammed the Revenant down to the floor! Said Revenant's head hit the floor with a sickening <em>CRUNCH, </em>knocking her out!</p><p>Kitana retrieved her own fans from her defeated Revenant. "Like you said, you're tough enough to take this. And I promise you, Liu Kang and I will set things right." She said to her defeated opponent, likely knowing that she would not hear it.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Geras turned his attention towards Kitana, having heard that last sentence. He paid for his lapse in attention by being hit in the stomach with a burst of concentrated wind.</p><p>"Your fight is with us, Geras!" Fujin called out. Behind him, a disabled Frost is lying on the floor.</p><p>Fujin and Kitana joined up with Nightwolf and Shang Tsung, and stared down the now-alone Geras.</p><p>"I may be alone," Geras declared, "but I am eternal. It is only a matter of time before you four are exhausted and overcome with injuries, while I can keep putting myself back together forever if need be."</p><p>Kitana brandished her fans. "Then we will have to scatter your parts across the realms! How long will you take to come back together THEN?"</p><p>Shang Tsung smiled devilishly at the declaration. "That is quite the innovative theory. Let us test that out."</p><p>The four of them then charged at Geras!</p><p>While Geras tried to put up a fight, he was slowly overwhelmed by the four skilled warriors working in tandem! For each attack he blocked and tried to counter, another one would strike him from a blind spot he could not prevent! And even though he would use his temporal powers to try to separate the group, one of them would interrupt with a solid blow, cancelling out whatever spell Geras would cast!</p><p>Eventually, Geras was stunned and weakened enough from the all-out assault to leave him vulnerable!</p><p>"Now, time to Finish Him!" Kitana declared!</p><p>She charged her two fans with wind and threw them at Geras horizontally. One of them bisected him around the stomach, while the other one embedded itself clean through his neck! Kitana then called back the stomach fan, and pulled an atheletic spin kick at said fan back at Geras! It flew right into his decapitated head, flying it across the chamber and sticking into the far wall! The rest of Geras's body fell to the floor, with both upper and lower halves completely severed from each other!</p><p>
  <strong>FATALITY!</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Despite this bodily mutilation, the torso of Geras still tried to crawl towards the four warriors. Nightwolf responded by throwing his tomahawks at the torso, cutting off the arms from it!</p><p>"Fujin, summon the wind!" Shang Tsung yelled out, while calling on his magic. Eventually, two different portals popped up behind the severed body parts.</p><p>Fujin called on the divine winds, and sent the severed body parts into separate portals un-resisted.</p><p>Once all the body parts were sent away, the four were finally able to relax.</p><p>"Where did you send them?" Fujin asked Shang Tsung.</p><p>"Orderrealm and Chaosrealm, respectively. Havik will enjoy the new unbreakable plaything to mess around with, and the government running Orderrealm will likely seek to detain what they will interpret as an "artifact of Chaos". This will buy us precious time."</p><p>"I… will… recover..." a pain-filled voice cried out.</p><p>Over at the wall, the severed head of Geras was still conscious, and capable of speech! The four warriors turned towards him, surprised over the fact that he can still function!</p><p>"My body will find a way… to reassemble. Then… it will find me…" he continued. "Then… I will tell Kronika… you're from the future…"</p><p>Kitana looked at Geras with total horror! "You figured us out?!"</p><p>"Kronika… suspected you four… were from the future… Your declaration, princess… confirmed it for me…"</p><p>"Damn it all!" Nightwolf exclaimed! "We can't just leave him here now!"</p><p>Shang Tsung walked up to the wall, and forcibly removed the fan pinning Geras's head there. The head fell down, and Shang picked it up.</p><p>"Then you will have to come with us, golem." Shang Tsung sneered angrily at Geras. "We cannot let you spoil our scheme to your master." He then ripped of a piece of cloth that was from a dead monk and shoved it inside Geras's mouth.</p><p>Nightwolf walked up to him, a bloody burlap sack with string in his hand. "Let us carry him with this."</p><p>Shang Tsung forced the head inside the back and tied it shut. "Now that this is out of the way, let us continue with our plan."</p><p>Fujin looked serious. "The Netherrealm, then?"</p><p>"Exactly. We have no time to waste." Shang Tsung then started conjuring up the magics to open the portal to that damned realm.</p><p>
  <em>To be Kontinued.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>AN: A bit of a time gap since last I updated, huh? A combination of offline shenanigans I needed to deal with, combined with going through several different versions of this chapter before settling on this one slowed down my pace considerably. At least I didn't keep you lot waiting for too long, I hope! ^_^</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But yeah, I also wanted to expand upon the concept of the Jinsei in a way that would make a bit more sense. I decided to go with that "lifeblood of the realm" definition that was used once and applied that to all realms. That way, it also helped explain Kotal's and Kitana's continued use of Outworld's Soul Chamber. After all, I imagine them still using the power of captured souls would not sit well with them being good guys; but the Chamber instead tapping into Outworld's version of Jinsei would work out better on balance. Hopefully that explanation makes sense to you guys as well.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anydangways, now that I finally pushed this chapter out, im'a go work on the next chapter in between sessions of Bloodstained. Hopefully I'll be able to get it out in a more timely manner than this time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until then, see you next chapter!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sine</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>